honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Roth Cornet
Roth Cornet is a film critic, presenter, producer and the Editor-in-Chief at Fandom Entertainment. Starting 2019, she is Head of Creative Development at FANDOM. She appears weekly as host of the daily talk show Screen Junkies Universe (SJU). She also presents and executive produces the documentary web series Fandom Uncovered. In 2019, she produced the theatrically-released documentary Never Surrender: A Galaxy Quest Documentary. Screen Junkies Roth joined Screen Junkies in 2016 as Editor-In-Chief of the newly rebranded Screen Junkies News channel (formerly Clevver Movies). Roth appears frequently on Fandom Entertainment (formerly Screen Junkies News) programming, including the daily news program Screen Junkies Universe (SJU). On SJU, Roth is known for her prodigious skills as double entendre extraordinaire, her unrivaled mastery of the art of the segue, and her love of the term "unpack." Also on Fandom Entertainment, Roth regularly does movie reviews and presents/executive produces the documentary series Fandom Uncovered. In 2019, she produced the theatrically-released documentary Never Surrender: A Galaxy Quest Documentary ''which chronicled the fan response to the 1999 film ''Galaxy Quest. From 2017 - 2018, she so-hosted the box office show Charting with Dan 'with 'Dan Murrell. In 2019, Roth became Head of Creative Development at FANDOM. Due to the additional behind-the-scenes responsibilities that this role entails, Roth began appearing less frequently on screen. Roth has also appeared occasionally the Screen Junkies show Movie Fights, and on''' The Screen Junkies Show, for example, in the 2018 video where the cast of ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' played with puppies. In addition, Roth both competed in, and hosted the 2018 '''Movie Fights Live Extravaganza benefiting Women in Film. Roth isn't involved in the production of Honest Trailers, but was roped into appearing in the "choir" for The Greatest Showman and appeared in voice form on the ''[[Honest Teaser|'Honest Teaser]] for ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. #SharkEatsRoth In January 2019, Roth said her goal was to appear in a film as an extra who gets eaten by a shark in a movie. Screen Junkies encouraged fans to tweet the hashtag #SharkEatsRoth to encourage a film production company like The Asylum (which specializes in low-budget, direct-to-DVD movies), to feature Roth. Other work Roth acted a little when she was younger. For example, in 1997, she was in a production of Uncle Tom's Cabin. In 2010, Roth acted in the web series 'Fanboy Funhouse, as the voice and puppeteer of the character Lobie, a brain in a jar. Roth also co-wrote the web series. Roth has experience in a variety of roles the film industry. One of her first jobs was working on documentary acquisitions, in which she was required to attended festivals and watch the first 15 minutes of hundreds of documentaries to choose which ones to distribute. Roth is experienced in print and video film journalism and has worked for several companies. She worked for ScreenCrush, where she wrote film reviews and did celebrity interviews. 'Roth also worked for ''Hitflix and was an editor at '''IGN. In addition, Roth co-hosted Collider's series Film HQ. She also hosted the "Girls on Film" podcast published on Uproxx. 'Roth also was a co-founder of the group '"We Rally" 'which supports women in the Digital Media industry. Personal life Born on December 2 (Year unknown. Probably 1978/1979.) as Jennings Roth Cornet, Roth is from Brooklyn, New York. Roth is in a long-term relationship with Caleb, a movie make-up artist. She has an older brother. At 5'2" in height, Roth is a verifiable tiny person, but appears even tinier in comparison to her 6'1" co-hosts, 'Dan Murrell and Joe Starr. Roth was exposed to a wide range of films as a child, some of them ostensibly intended for older audiences.... but she turned out just fine! Roth has dyslexia and was inspired by the film Finding Dory to discuss the impact of dyslexia on her as both a child and adult. Roth attended film school. You can watch one of the short films she made in film school here. Roth is a devoted fan of Doctor Who '''can be easily enraged by inaccurate references to the show, regardless of whether they are accidental or shamelessly designed to provoke her. Roth likes wide variety of films and TV shows, but is noted for her deep love of the ''Paddington, films of Jean-Pierre Jeunet and Wong Kar-Wai, and the most "perfect" film ever: Robocop. In addition, Roth is renown for her unabiding passion for actor Kurt Russell. In 2018, Roth hotly anticipated the release of the film, 'The Meg, but was somewhat disappointed that the film wasn't the ridiculous, cheeseball extravaganza promised by the excellent marketing campaign. See also * Billy Business * Danielle Radford * Dan Murrell * Spencer Gilbert * Joe Starr * Lon Harris * Jon Bailey * Hal Rudnick * List of notable people External links * Roth Cornet's Twitter * Roth Cornet's IMDb page * Roth Cornet's Rotten Tomatoes page * Roth Cornet's IGN and HitFlix articles 'via MuckRack * 'Roth Cornet's articles on Uproxx * Roth Cornet's article on ScreenCrush * Roth Cornet's Vimeo page * Girls on Film podcast, hosted by Roth Cornet * ‘Finding Dory’ is inspiring me to come clean about a long-held secret '- Roth Cornet's Uproxx article about dyslexia * 'Roth Cornet's Instagram page Category:People Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers Category:Film critics Category:Presenters Category:Screen Junkies News Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Movie Fights